From the past, as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2002-172022, a face mask, which is a sheet material for cosmetic use, has been used as a beauty accessory, and is used when supplying a liquid such as a liquid foundation or the like to the skin of a user's face.
Such a face mask is built from a single sheet of material and includes portions which oppose the user's eyes, a portion which opposes her nose, and a notch or hole portion at a portion which opposes her mouth, and is impregnated with a liquid such as a liquid cosmetic or the like and then is mounted upon the user's face.
However, when such prior art face mask which is built from a single sheet of material is mounted upon the entire face of the user which has a three-dimensional concavo-convex shape, wrinkling or slack is partially created, thereby causing that the face mask cannot be uniformly applied to the entire face of the user. Due to this, the problem has arisen that the face mask cannot be uniformly applied (with the use of a liquid cosmetic or the like) to the entire face of the user.
There is another type of a face mask around which incisions are made. In such a type of the face mask, however, there have been the problems that the user, during use, have to pinch between fingers each of portions of the face mask between incisions which are made around the face mask, and apply it to the face of the user, and that the adherence around a center portion of the user's face cannot be improved.
Furthermore, since a lower point of the prior art face mask is only mounted upon portions from the lower surface of the user's chin to the upper portion of the user's neck, there has been the problem that the face mask easily peels off when the user shakes her head.
A three dimensional face mask of the present invention comprises a left side sheet and a right side sheet which respectively, during use, oppose the left side and the right side of the face of a user, and which have front edge portions which, during use, oppose a median line of the face of the user, wherein the front edge portions present shapes which, overall, are convex to the outside. An object of the present invention is to provide the three dimensional face mask and a method of manufacture thereof, wherein the left side sheet and the right side sheet are joined together at the front edge portions, thereby ensuring that the three dimensional face mask which is reliably applied to the face of the user which has a concavo-convex shape is achieved in a simple configuration, and that the face mask is easily applied to the entire face of the user including a chin over its entire surface.